yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes
"Blue-Eyes" (ブルーアイズ Burūaizu) is an archetype of LIGHT and DARK Dragon monsters used by Seto Kaiba. A mysterious woman named Kisara carries the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" as revealed in both the anime and manga. Though members have existed since the Starter Box: Theatrical Release in 1999, it only received its first explicit support with the "With Eyes of Blue" series. Design Most "Blue-Eyes" monsters closely resemble "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". In the anime, it has been stated that "Blue-Eyes" represents power while "Red-Eyes" represents potential.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Playing style "Blue-Eyes" Decks aim for a field control strategy, usually by destroying opponent monsters. They can Synchro Summon monsters such as "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" to lock down the opponent's field or help Summon stronger monsters and set up a Fusion Summon for a finishing move. After the "Dragon Rulers" were restricted to one, but Soul Charge was still at three, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "The White Stone of Legend" were used as a Draw combo with "Cards of Consonance" and "Trade-In", and were used to Draw the four "Dragon Rulers", known unofficially as the "Dragon Draw" engine or "Egg Turbo" build. "The Melody of Awakening Dragon" can search "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon", off of the Spell Card's Discard effect as can "Dragon Shrine/Ravine", so that the Graveyard can be loaded with "Blue-Eyes" Monsters to be revived by "Silver's Cry" and "Return of the Dragon Lords". "The White Stone of Legend" needs another effect to discard it and be able to use its Graveyard effect. Whereas both the Monster cards "Master" and "Sage with Eyes of Blue" have effects to Special Summon any "Blue-Eyes" Monster from the Main Deck by either "Shuffles itself from the Graveyard to the Main Deck" ('Spinning to Deck' for short) or Discards itself. Structure Deck R: Revival of the Great Divine Dragon offers "Return of the Dragon Lords" and "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" for "Blue-Eyes" decks to have additional protection and revival effects and the combination off of "Dragon Shrine" to send "Arkbrave Dragon" with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dragon Spirit of White" to the Graveyard and then revive the second mentioned. "Amorphage Goliath" can also be used but needs more than a one-card setup with just "Dragon Shrine". Shining Victories includes a new monster, "Dragon Spirit of White", who has the ability to banish an opponent's Spell or Trap Card whenever it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned. It is also treated as a Normal Monster while in the hand or Graveyard, granting it synergy with cards like "Ancient Rules" and "Silver's Cry". "Dragon Spirit of White" also has a Synchro Monster counterpart called "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon", who prevents both players from Special Summoning two or more monsters at the same time, locking down most Pendulum-based Decks. It also has the ability to negate any effect that would activate in the Graveyard once during either player's turn. "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" can also can Tribute itself to Special Summon any LIGHT Dragon-type Synchro monster from your extra deck. "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" is a Fusion Monster that does not need a "Polymerization"-like card to be Fusion Summoned. It cannot be destroyed by battle, can attack monsters twice during the Battle Phase and banishes any monster that it failed to destroy by battle. "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon" is a Ritual Monster that cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects and can wipe out your opponent in a single display of doubled-piercing chaotic white lightning. "Dragon's Mirror" is recommended for the Fusion Monster "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". While it is the only face-up card you control, it can attack up to three times in the same turn by sending other copies of a "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard. By sending extra copies of itself to the Graveyard, they will be there to protect any "Blue-Eyes" monster(s) from being targeted by effects by banishing themselves. You can also use Trap and Spell cards that support LIGHT attribute monsters as virtually every Blue-Eyes monster is a LIGHT monster with a few exceptions. Spell cards such as "Shine Palace" can support LIGHT monsters beyond Blue-Eyes or Dragons. LIGHT monsters such as "Honest" can easily boost the ATK of your already powerful dragons. Cards such as "Beckoning Light" and "Light of Redemption" can return your destroyed or banished Blue-Eyes monsters to your hand. Weaknesses Since most Blue-Eyes monsters are LIGHT-Attribute, DARK-Attribute or Fiend-Type monsters can in-general, negatively affect LIGHT monsters, and to the worst extent, the anti-LIGHT "Ally of Justice". "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" can be devastating to "Blue-Eyes" monsters by negating their effects. Cards like "Leeching the Light" and "Sword of Dragon's Soul" (due to the "Blue-Eyes"s' monster Type of Dragon) can destroy even your strongest monsters. Thanks to "Blue-Eyes" support that was released the past few years, these Decks depend on Special Summoning more than ever, leaving them sensitive to cards like the "Vanity" cards, "Jowgen the Spiritualist", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" and the "Barrier Statue"s. "Grave of the Super Ancient Organism" is also lethal for Special Summoned effect monsters as chances are that such monsters in these Decks are above Level 6. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", ironically a Dragon itself, can destroy Special Summoned Dragons and inflict further punishment in effect damage. "Maxx "C"" can also wrought instant karma with over-swarming by rewarding the opponent with surplus hand resources. "Blue-Eyes" Decks also rely heavily on effect activation from many locations during a Duel. Cards like "Soul Release", "Disappear", "Soul Drain" "Abyss Dweller" and "Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion" can block GY-reviving card effects like from "The White Stone of Ancients" and "Return of the Dragon Lords". Cards like "Skill Drain", "Skill Prisoner", "Seal of Wickedness", "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand" "Effect Veiler" and "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit" can deal with on-field effects efficiently. "Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring" "Mistake" and "Mistaken Arrest" can put both "White Stone"'s effects in check (the second effect for "White Stone of Ancients".) "Mind Drain" can stop "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" whose effect activates in the hand by being revealed first. Finally, without perpetual field presence, "Blue-Eyes" Decks are significantly debilitated. Cards from the "Solemn" series along with "Absolute Crusader" can negate the "Blue-Eyes" summonings easily and most likely end the turn there unless the player can see to GY-recursion, however cards like "Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad", "Narrow Pass" "Summon Limit", "Summon Breaker" and "Non Aggression Area" are more long-term solutions to control their field presence. "Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries" can oust "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" and shrink the Deck's formidability. "Blue-Eyes" monsters can also be Tributed by the opponent through cards like "The Monarchs Stormforth", "Soul Exchange" and the "Kaiju"s and with prominent dependability on the Extra Deck, the monsters can also be used as Fusion Material by "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon". Recommended cards Example Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Ritual Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)